


Two Trees

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya feels something new when Gendry cuts her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Arya/Gendry - her hair is getting too long and girlish, so she pesters him to cut it for her until he gives in. She does not expect the experience to be so shivery or make her stomach feel so strange and jumpy."

"Please?"

"No."

_"Please?"_

"Do it yourself."

"I'll do it crooked."

"I thought you didn't care how you looked."

"I don't care about being _pretty,_ but I don't want to look like I fell off a horse in the middle of a haircut."

Gendry laughed.

"Why not, anyway? In case you haven't noticed, there's not a lot to do around here." Arya gestured at the forest around them. "Unless you have important business behind that tree."

Gendry blushed. He hoped Arya hadn't noticed his reaction.

She had. "Oh." Arya wrinkled her nose. "In the middle of the day?"

In a high-pitched voice, Gendry parroted, "There's not a lot to do around here."

"I do not sound like that."

"You do--"

"Stop teasing me and cut my hair. You can wait a few minutes to… polish your sword."

Gendry shook his head. "All right, then. I'll cut your damn hair. Anything to get you to stop talking about my…" He trailed off.

"You can say 'cock' in front of me," Arya said, bored.

Gendry's eyes were suddenly serious. "No, milady, I can't."

Arya shoved Gendry hard. "Don't call me 'milady.' You know I hate it." She gave him a knife.

"Do you often hand men knives after hitting them?" Gendry grinned. "Not your cleverest plan."

"For my hair, idiot." Arya plopped down on the ground. Gendry sighed and sat down behind her.

Gendry's torso touched Arya's back, and she felt his chest rumble as he griped, "Your hair is going to get all over me like this. You could at least have let me sit on that stump over there." But he did not stand up, did not move over to the stump, where they would not have been so close to each other.

Arya's hair had grown long, for her. The ends brushed her shoulders. Gendry gathered it all to the back as best as he could, though some strands immediately fell back to frame her face. She shivered at the feeling of the wisps against her cheeks, and at the quick touch of Gendry's fingers to her neck as he pulled most of her hair into a ponytail.

"Stop squirming. I don't want to cut you."

Arya made herself sit still. Her heart was pounding, and her legs felt warm. She heard the knife slice through her short ponytail. "Right, thanks for the haircut." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she scooted forward, away from Gendry.

His left arm wrapped around her and pulled her back toward him. She noticed that his bicep was pressed against her nipple and realized that she had never really thought about her nipples before. His arm glistened with sweat, and she felt it soaking into her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Gendry asked, confused. "I've only just started."

Then, for torturous minutes that felt like hours, he carefully cut a few strands here, a few there, gently pulling on her hair to measure it, to make sure it was even. She caught a few glimpses of him when he leaned around to each side of her face and examined his work. He looked intent on doing the job properly. Arya could see the smith in him, could imagine him devoting that singular focus to a piece of armor he was crafting.

Arya closed her eyes when he ran his fingers through her hair, ruffling it to see how it would fall. He took his time cutting a strand here, a strand there. She felt like her entire body was vibrating. Arya worried that Gendry could feel it. Blood rushed to her face as she imagined Gendry noticing her response to a simple haircut.

"Lean your head back." Arya's eyes snapped open at Gendry's request. She nervously complied.

Gendry shifted slightly so that the top of Arya's head rested against his chest. She looked up at his face. His expression was perfectly placid, and he seemed to be thinking only of cutting Arya's hair so it would not fall into her eyes. A smile crept onto her face as she watched him.

"There you are. Now you're done." Gendry tilted his head. "What are you grinning about? Planning some mischief?"

Arya snatched her knife back and sheathed it. "What, me? Never," she lied. She hopped onto her feet and turned around to face Gendry. His lap was covered in clumps of her hair. "You'd better get going," she teased. "Your tree won't be there forever."

Gendry blushed again and shot Arya an annoyed look. He stood up, brushed himself off, and walked away with as much dignity as he could muster.

As soon as he was gone, Arya set off to find a tree of her own.


End file.
